Gourmet Trios
by Mrotrax
Summary: The 4 Heavenly Kings break tradition by forming trios, which comes in handy while fighting Gourmet Corp and re-establishing their brotherly bonds. Couples listed in story, will take suggestions. Slight OOC in some characters. Starts at Regal Mammoth arc.
1. Teaser

Trio Teaser

Plot: During the Gourmet age, the Heavenly Kings break away from the tradition Combo and instead form Trios.

Couples: TorRin, ZebKop, CocMer, KomaMel

Trios: (Toriko, Komatsu and Rin), (Coco, Tylan and Meria) (Zebra, Brunch and Kopuriko) (Sunny, Nono and Tina)

It is the Gourmet age; when the world's greatest heroes maneuver through a seemingly everlasting abundance of delicious and exotic foods in search of the tastiest dishes and epic adventures.

One such group is most famous; The Heavenly Kings; Toriko the Charismatic smeller, Coco the Gentlemanly Poisonous Fortune-Teller, Sunny the Pretty Feeler and finally, Zebra the Raging Screamer. Raised by IGO president Ichiryuu to become both Gourmet Hunters and the defenders of the Human World, these four young men are the stuff of legend.

Not only have these four discovered more food than any other individual or organization, they revolutionized the world of Gourmet Hunting by changing the Combo system:

Usually, a Gourmet Hunter tracks down and captures beasts or ingredients before bringing them to a chef to cook and serve meals to people everywhere.

But the Kings took this a step further. These are the tales of the adventures of the Heavenly Kings and their Trios…..

 _ **Gourmet Forest**_

Hidden just a few miles from Gourmet Town, there is a house made entirely of sweets; cookie walls, chocolate doors/tables and fruit that gives the freshest warm milk.

This is the home of Toriko, widely regarded as the greatest Gourmet Hunter of all time: With over 300 discoveries at the age of 25, all of which impacted and changed the lives of people all around the world. But what really made the blue-haired young man stand out was his overwhelming kindness and appretiation for the world's vast bounty.

The Heavenly King shares his home with Rin, his wife of three years. Stirred by the rays of the morning sun, the blue-haired man chopped off a bit of chocolate and spit with his bedmate.

"We give humble thanks…" The two prayed before gobbling down the treat.

"Mmmm!"

"Nothing better than choclate first thing in the morning!" Rin smiled.

 _ **Gourmet Fortune**_

On the top of a mountain there is a small dome shaped house made of stone, a small tower/chimney attached to it. The inside is simple one: a wooden table, a stove and a few paintings here and there.

This is the home of Coco, the oldest and smartest of the Heavenly Kings. At 27, he has developed immunities to more poisons than any other Gourmet Hunter along with a fighting style based entirely on poison and analyzing his opponents.

Quickly reading the IGO request, he then crumbled it up, threw it in the fireplace of his home and stepped outside.

"Let's fly, Kiss. We can pick up Tylan on the way."

The Emperor Crow spread his wings and took off to the 1st biotope.

 **Tree-house**

Hidden amongst the tangles of branches and water there is a tree house w

Sunny, the prettiest Heavenly King and older brother of Rin, called this place home, along with his pet snake Quinn, a baby Queen Snake.

Munching on an apple, Sunny scanned through the IGO request that had been sent to him. He then picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Gourmet TV?" A female voice asked.

"Tina dear, are you interested in a story?" Sunny replied. "Because if you are, Nono and I may just have one for you."

 **To be continued in Trio Menu 1: Capture the Regal Mammoth**


	2. Chapter 1

Trio

Couples: TorRin, more as story progresses, will take suggestions

 _ **Plot**_ : It is the Gourmet age; when the world's greatest heroes maneuver through a seemingly everlasting abundance of delicious and exotic foods in search of the tastiest dishes and epic adventures.

One such group is most famous; The Heavenly Kings; Toriko the smeller, Coco the Fortune-Teller, Sunny the Feeler and finally, Zebra the Screamer. Raised by IGO president Ichiryuu to become both Gourmet Hunters and the defenders of the Human World, these four young men are the stuff of legend.

Not only have these four discovered more food than any other individual or organization, they revolutionized the world of Gourmet Hunting by changing the Combo system:

Usually, a Gourmet Hunter tracks down and captures beasts or ingredients before bringing them to a chef to cook and serve meals to people everywhere.

But the Kings took this a step further. These are the tales of the adventures of the Heavenly Kings and their Trios…..

 **Menu 1: A common goal!**

The Demon Devil Python, Capture Level 25, screeched as it made its entrance in the Gourmet Coliseum.

Komatsu cringed at the sight of the beast that nearly killed him, while Toriko and Rin prepared to tango.

"Been a while since we caught one of these, huh?" The heavenly King smiled to his partner.

"Toriko, as much as I love reminiscing the past, we got to end this quick. How many Five-folds you got?" Rin asked.

"….one. How about your fragrances?"

"Barring my Battle Fragrance…I've got about three."

"Did you put the BF away?" Toriko asked

"Oh sure, like you're perfect Mr. 'call knife when I use fork!'"

"That was one time!" The blue haired Gourmet hunter roared, almost ignoring the beast. "And at least it still worked!"

"I'm having an off day!" Rin shirked. "Acaia's turban! I don't see you in forever and we're arguing like crazy! I need a vacation, like you!"

"Vacation?" Toriko asked. "I was hunting ingredients for Komatsu and the Hotel Gourmet!"

"Oh, Capture levels 8, 10 and 21!" Rin sarcastically cowered. "Sooo scary!"

As if it were aware of it was being ignored, the python's eyes darted back and fourth between the tow before it let out a massive roar.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" The duo screamed at the Python, making it momentarily pause. "WE'RE HAVING AN ARGUMENT!"

While the two continued arguing (much to the shock of Komatsu and embarrassment of Mansam), the Python helped itself to the other animals still in the arena.

"Um…Are they actually going to...?"

"Give them a minute." Mansam laughed as he downed a drink.

"Puppy…"

The three IGO members cringed at the little voice and looked into the arena to see….

A little blue haired boy, no older than three, had wondered onto the arena and was walking towards the battle wolf family. He was in pajamas and dragging a Hayan-panther covered blanket across the arena floor

"CHEW-CHAN!?"

"How'd he get down here?" Mansam roared to no one in particular, while making a note to suspend whoever let the toddler wonder off on his own. "Rin's going to kill me!"

"Um…sorry for not knowing what should be obvious," Komatsu started.

"Chew is Toriko and Rin's son." Mansam explained. "I've been looking after him while you guys were hunting."

"THEY HAVE A KID?" Komatsu screamed in shock. Over the past three adventures he'd shared with the Gourmet Hunter, Toriko had not once even suggested he was a father, never mind married!

"Yeah…something her brother's never forgiven them for." Mansam smirked weakly, remembering the chaos that had ensued when the pretty boy of the heavenly kings found out the glutton had taken his baby sister's purity.

It was a dark day at the IGO…Zebra himself had been impressed with Sunny's brutality, sending him a whole flock of Pretty Birds* and a letter of recommendation on what to do if Toriko got cocky for…well, a mature mind could guess. It was the one and only time Sunny was grateful for knowing Zebra.

(* **Pretty Birds** , CL 23; Avian Beasts: Known for the ever changing colour of their silky smooth feathers and beautiful chirps, these peaceful birds, best described as a mix of a crane and swan, are highly sought after for both fashion and pets. Their eggs are jewelry that go up to 80,000 yen just for a piece of the shell. They are edible and considered such a delicacy that people sometimes feel guilty eating them.)

The little boy, unaware of the threat

The DD Python suddenly sniffed the air and picked up another scent, a far more easier meal:

Various smells, mixed with a sweet and meaty flavoring.

It narrowed its eyes on the toddler, who suddenly clutched his blanket even tighter.

" _ **GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE!"**_

The beast froze, as did virtually everyone else.

Rin, eyes glowing, had fired Battle Fragrance onto herself and was huffing and puffing in rage.

With a skyward roar, Rin let her Intimidation reveal itself through the smoke:

The face had sharp, almost evil eyes and a mouth filled with razor sharp-teeth. Smoke streaks suddenly formed tendrils before the rough shape of a bear

"She hasn't brought that out in a while…." Mansam and Toriko both muttered, shaking slightly. Even the Battle Wolf seemed interested in Rin's Intimidation, or at least impressed by the young mother's resolve.

"Toriko…" Rin growled. "It's mine."

"Yes mam."

The gourmet hunter then leapt out of the way and picked up his son.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" He smiled, honestly happy to see his little guy.

"Daddy!" Chew hugged his father.

Meanwhile, the enraged mother leapt forward as smoke sharpened around her, becoming more like blades. The Devil Python roared again, refusing to be beaten by a mere human and charged….

Only for Rin to suddenly vanish. The Python glanced around the room, trying to find its prey.

 **FRAGRANCE….**

 **FRICASSEE!**

The limb fell to the ground and the python began thrashing and screaming as unbearable stenches entered its nostrils and blood seeped from the scratches on it's body. While it regrew its arms, rage filled its being. This beast was king of its domain! It wouldn't fall to some human!

FRAGRANCE FLANCHET!

A spear of smoke suddenly materialized and nailed the Python right in the side, making it scream in pain even more. Rin then unleashed a kick to its jaw which sent it hurtling back to its cage.

"AND DON'T COME OUT!"

The creature whimpered and dug itself into a hole before slamming the cage door and using its poison to seal itself in, hoping the….BEAST….wouldn't follow it.

"Mommy…"

Rin's intimdation vanished as she rushed to her son, a worried look on her face.

"It's okay Chewy…Mommy's here." She hushed her tearful baby, wiping his tears after taking him from his father. "See? The mean python's gone."

"Mommy…." Chew smiled, snuggling closer to his mother as Toriko joined in.

"You want to see the puppy?" Toriko asked his son, who clapped happily. The Battle wolf, allowed the family in and all way fine….until a GT Robo showed up, only to be destroyed by Toriko in rage for orphaning the Battle wolf pup and Mansam treated them to a meal, completely forgetting why he called them.

Rin's phone suddenly vibrated.

"Bro?" She asked. "YOU'RE HERE AND CAUGHT ONE ALREADY? NICE…Oh. Tina's with you? What about Nono? Okay good. Yeah, yeah, we'll see you soon. Yeah, of course I'll bring Chew. Urgh, no Toriko and I are NOT divorcing just because you think the idea of me and the man I love…You know what, forget it!"

She ended the call and grumbled.

"Sunny?" Toriko asked.

"Yep." Rin answered.

"He still…?"

"Yep."

"Who you guys talking about?"

"My brother-in-law." Toriko answered.

 **NEXT TIME: TWO MORE TRIOS!**

 _Sunny was accompanied by two young women; a young girl and Tina of Gourmet TV News._

" _Now's where's my beautiful nephew?"_

 _ **POSION DRESSING!**_

 _ **DETOX BLADE!**_

" _Unca Coco!" Chew smiled._

 _There was Coco and his chef partner, 'Poison Cooking' Tylan, the 19_ _th_ _greatest chef in the world._

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Gourmet Trios

 **I didn't expect much of a reaction from this story, but I like what I see. If anyone would like to become co-writer, PM me and we'll set something up.**

 **Also letting you guys know that for the most part, I will be skipping events if they happen the same as canon. It's called fanfiction, not fan-transcript of the series with minimal changes, after all. The next couple chapters will focus on Rin and the other Third members.**

 **Read and review, forgive the rambling!**

 _ **Plot**_ : It is the Gourmet age; when the world's greatest heroes maneuver through a seemingly everlasting abundance of delicious and exotic foods in search of the tastiest dishes and epic adventures.

One such group is most famous; The Heavenly Kings; Toriko the smeller, Coco the Fortune-Teller, Sunny the Feeler and finally, Zebra the Screamer. Raised by IGO president Ichiryuu to become both Gourmet Hunters and the defenders of the Human World, these four young men are the stuff of legend.

Not only have these four discovered more food than any other individual or organization, they revolutionized the world of Gourmet Hunting by changing the Combo system:

Usually, a Gourmet Hunter tracks down and captures beasts or ingredients before bringing them to a chef to cook and serve meals to people everywhere.

But the Kings took this a step further. These are the tales of the adventures of the Heavenly Kings and their Trios…..

 **Menu 2: Two more Trios enter the fray**

The next day, the assembled IGO officials, Komatsu and Battle Wolf pup, newly named Terry Cloth, waited on a mountain for the other King to make his appearance.

Chew reached for the juicy looking meat his daddy was munching on, his lips dribbling in hunger.

"Sorry little buddy." Toriko smiled. "You're a little too young for Drunken Cow."

Chew's eyes watered and his tummy began to rumble.

"Um, here…"

Chew turned to see Komatsu offering him some candies.

"I know it's not much, but…"

The toddler took the candy and started eating them, his smiling face easy for all to see.

"Say 'thank you' to Komatsu, Chewie." Rin smiled at her son as she took a nibble of her parfait.

"Tank you." Chew smiled, making the chef blush at his thanks and inwardly think how cute he was.

Rin took a good look at the chef her husband had accompanied on his last two jobs; a shorter fellow who almost looked more like a kid (she could already hear her brother complaining about his appearance), yet his job as Head chef of Hotel Gourmet proved he definitely had the skills to keep up with Toriko's appetite. She couldn't sense any Gourmet Cells in him, but he defiantly had a heart as big as her hubby did.

"So, we finally meet face to face." She smiled. "Rin the Beast Tamer, wife of Toriko."

"Um, yeah…" Komatsu said, a little embrassed. "Komatsu, head chef of Hotel Gourmet. Pleasure to meet you. I'm really sorry, but….Toriko never mentioned he was married….I never saw a ring."

Rin sighed.

"Well, when you're high up enough on the IGO and recognized as the best Gourmet Hunter around, you tend to attract some unsavory people." She explained. "So, for Chewie's sake, if nothing else, we don't see that much of each other."

Said baby was now playing the wraps of the candy Komatsu had given him, showing them to Terry.

"I just wish Sunny would show up already." Toriko pouted, taking a break from his snack. "I'm wondering if he actually caught the dumb thing or was just pulling our cheese-strings."

CHOMP!

"OI!"

Mansam had decided to help himself to some of Toriko's lunch, making Chewy laugh.

"He's here!"

Sunny was accompanied by two young women; a young girl with green-grey-ish hair and Tina of Gourmet TV News.

Rin grumbled slightly at the sight; her brother carrying the regal mammoth apparently with one hand while Tina videoed and gushed over him. The other girl was simply smiling and kept her attention at the group that awaited them.

A slew of creatures had tried to steal the mammoth, but Sunny knocked them out without moving a finger and then tossed the creature to Mansam, who caught it with a little strain.

"ARE ALL GOURMET HUNTERS CRAZY?!" Komatsu screamed

"The higher up ones?" Rin asked. "Yep."

Sunny then went on a triade about how ugly he felt everyone around him (aside from Tina and the other woman) was and got into an argument with Rin over what she ate. This went on for a while before his expression softed and he asked.

"Now's where's my beautiful nephew?"

"Unca Sunny!" Chew babbled atop Terry, who let him down and helped the baby in wobbling over to his uncle.

"Oh, look at you!" Sunny beamed as he reached down and hugged him. "So big and strong….the most beautiful baby in the world! Goochi Goochi go!"

Chew giggled at his uncle's tickles while his parents caught up with the other two women.

"Tina."

"Rin."

Komatsu was about to ask Toriko about why he sensed some hostility between the two, but all the Gourmet Hunter said was:

"I have no idea."

He then turned his attention to his brother-in-law's other partner.

"Hey Nono how's Granny doing?"

"Just fine, Toriko-san." The young woman smiled. "She wanted me to ask that you come and visit her sometime soon…she may have a job that'll interest you."

"Knowing Granny, she probably does." Toriko smiled, his mouth salivating over the possiblites this 'granny' had for him.

Then Mansam dropped a pretty big egg-shell: The mammoth Sunny had captured?

It was a baby.

"Baby Elley!" Chew smiled as he wobbled over and tried to hug the unconscious mammoth, not noticing the dumbfounded, shocked and downright confused looks on the other grownups faces.

"If that monster is a child…." Komatsu asked in shock that quickly turned to fear, "….how big is a fully grown adult?"

"Large enough for the baby to ride on its head and appear to be about the size of a kitten in comparison." The other girl said simply, reaching out to shake Komatsu's hand. "My name is Nono. I'm Sunny-sama's chef partner and apprentice to Granny Setsuno."

Komatsu shook her hand before it dawned on him who she was studying under.

"THE Granny Setsuno?!"

Nono simply nodded.

"And you're Komatsu of the Hotel Gourmet, right?" She smiled. "Granny stayed at your hotel once and said you made her the single best Oyster-Cheese pasta she's had in years. Thank you."

Komatsu waved off the praise with a blush, not noticing the calculating look on Toriko's face.

"Tina darling?" Sunny asked weakly. "I don't suppose you can still keep that beautiful at where it is?"

The Gourmet TV reporter sighed.

"No can do Sunny. First rule of journalism…you tell it like it is."

"Aw fudge."

"Fudge!" Chew repeated, not understanding what was so bad about it.

"SUNNY!" Rin roared. "HOW DARE YOU DIRTY MY BABY'S TONGUE!"

Toriko let put a laugh at his brother-in-law's expense.

It would turn out to be a bad day for the Feeler….

XXXX

 _(Events up until Regal Mammoth appearance same as canon)_

"YOU BROUGHT MY BABY?" Rin roared once the groups had reunited and saw her son in Tina's arms, making Sunny and the reporter shrink in fear.

"W-well, what were we supposed to do?" Tina asked. "There was this weird robot like thing chasing us and we were tsuck with him when we separated…."

Just then, the Regal Mammoth made its appearance just as the beasts that had been pursing Team Sunny, Chew and Komatsu made their attack….

 **POSION DRESSING!**

 **DETOX BLADE!**

They promptly fell to the ground, uncousious.

"Unca Coco!" Chew smiled.

There was Coco and his chef partner, 'Poison Cooking' Tylan, the 19th greatest chef in the world. Accompanying them was Maria, the owner of a diner Toriko frequented when he went on jobs.

"Why hello, little Chew!" The Gentleman of the Heavenly kings smiled. "Have you been being agood little boy?"

"Yep!"

Cocoa smiled as Maria reached behind her

"Oh my!" She smiled. "It seems we have some chocolate covered pear bread with strawberry filling. But I can't eat this and Coco and Tylan already had there's…..I wonder who we can give it too…"

"Me Peese!" Chew cooed, his request answered as Maria handed him the treat gave Rin a quick hug.

"How you doing, Rin?"

"Okay I guess, considering that we've been taken all over the biotope, Chew is in situations WE weren't ready for until we were three times his age, Sunny angry about me and Toriko….Sorry, I'm rambling."

 _(Events up until mealtime/ Sunny and Toriko wanting Jewel meat on their Menus same as canon)_

 **Forgive this short chapter, the next one will make up for it:**

 **Next** **Menu 3: Rin, Chew and Obasaurus embark on a mission to the Sweetie Archipelago to hunt the Dessert-Dino Rex, a monsterous creature made entirely of sweets. But this simple mother-son out turns into a battle of life of death when Limon, the Sommelier of Gourmet Corp, arrives on the same island and challenges Rin for the prize…..**

 **See you then, offer adventures for the other Trios!**


End file.
